honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12 (Honest Trailers)
'' featured several significant episodes, including the Doctor Who Honest Trailers, by far the largest undertaking in Honest Trailers history.]] Season 12 of comedy web series Honest Trailers began on 9 October, 2018. Season 12 is notable for including Screen Junkies' biggest Honest Trailers project ever, an Honest Trailer for all 55 years of British science-fiction show Doctor Who. The two-part project took six months to produce, and was created to honor a viewer's $10,000 donation to the charitable organization Women in Film. In addition to many episodes about blockbuster films, Season 12 also included Honest Trailers ''for more several obscure movies/shows, including the gonzo 1970's Japanese TV show 'Supaidāman', and the massive flop 'Robin Hood (2018). Season 12 also featured several innovative episodes of the show, including ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, which featured multiple alternate universe narrators, and 'Happy Death Day, which used a time loop structure. Like previous seasons, Season 12 was critically well-received, winning the 2019 Webby Award for 'Best Writing' and being nominated for the 2019 Primetime Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Short Form Variety Series.' Watch Honest Trailers Season 12 on YouTube Overview Writing Season 12 was written by regular writing team Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Lon Harris. Comedian and Doctor Who expert Riley Silverman was brought in especially to work on the Doctor Who Honest Trailers (both Classic and Modern). Comedian and regular Screen Junkies contributor Danielle Radford co-wrote multiple episodes of the show while head writer Spencer Gilbert was away on paternity leave. Film selection Like Seasons 10 and 11, during Season 12 Screen Junkies made more eclectic choices in their subject matter. While they still primarily focused on making Honest Trailers for new release blockbuster movies, they also chose to make videos about obscure movies/show, such as the gonzo 1970's Japanese TV show Supaidāman, ''and the massive flop ''Robin Hood (2018). Writer/producer Dan Murrell said that the decision to focus on huge commercial misfires like Robin Hood was a deliberate creative choice. Dan advocated that the team parody the film, even though he knew it wouldn't be the series' biggest view-getter, because he saw it as precisely the kind of movie that the Honest Trailers series was made for. Milestones * Biggest Honest Trailers undertaking ever: an Honest Trailer for all 55 years of British science-fiction TV show Doctor Who. Screen Junkies chose to split the project into two parts, one for the modern era of the show, and another for the classic era of the show. Screen Junkies took 6 months to produced these videos, the longest time spent on any episode of Honest Trailers. Both were released on the same day, 9 October, 2018, which coincided with the television premiere of Jodie Whitaker's debut as the Doctor. * Longest Honest Trailer ever: Doctor Who (Modern), which clocked in at 10 minutes and 4 seconds. * $10,000 Charity Donation Pick Your Own Honest Trailer: the Doctor Who Honest Trailers. For the first time in Honest Trailers history, the team allowed one person to pick the subject matter for an Honest Trailer without qualification or condition -- provided they donated $10,000 to a charity of Screen Junkies' choice (Women in Film). To Screen Junkies' surprise, the viewer made the donation on the first day of the fundraiser. The charity was selected to support diversity in the film industry in the wake of Screen Junkies boss Andy Signore being fired amidst multiple allegations of sexual misconduct during the #MeToo movement. * First Honest Trailer for show/movie in a foreign language: Japanese Spider-Man. * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse multi-verse crossover narration, featuring special guests actress Felicia Day, and Critical Role's Matt Mercer as Epic Voice Guy's alter egos. Awards * 2019 The Webby Awards: 'Best Writing' '''(Winner) ' * '''2019' Primetime Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Short Form Variety Series' - (Nominee) - Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr '(Producers) Season 12 episodes See also * 'Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 13 * List of Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 12 Category:Season overview Category:Seasons